Bendy
Meanwhile, Ink Bendy is a malformed ink humanoid version of Bendy, thought to be made by the Ink Machine and Main later secondary antagonist of Bendy and Ink Machine and titular main protagonist in the mobile spinoff video game Bendy in Nightmare Run. A cartoon devil created by Joey Drew and Henry Stein for their cartoon, Bendy was then brought to life susceptible by the Ink Machine as Ink Bendy, who is a malformed ink humanoid version of Bendy made by the Ink Machine by Joey Drew in an attempt to bring cartoons to life. Bendy will appear in the second installment in a unknown role. Personality Unlike his original, who is implied to be a friendly, harmless and kind cartoon character, Ink Bendy is hostile, dangerous, destructive and homicidal, as he first appeared to have attacked and tried to kill Sammy Lawrence and then tried to kill Henry next. Ink Bendy, however, has seemingly spared Henry multiple times. One example is in Chapter 4, when Bendy appears to save Henry from The Projectionist when he corners Henry in a Little Miracle Station. While they traded blows, Ink Bendy overpowers Norman and strangles and decapitates him, and afterwards looks into the Miracle Station and sees Henry, only to drag The Projectionist's corpse into the darkness with him and seemingly spare Henry's life. In Chapter 5, an audio log from Joey Drew showed that Ink Bendy used to be harmless and merely wander around the studio, not harming anyone but was locked up by Joey, due to concerns that he would scare people and was implied to have been driven insane as a result. Chapter 5 also shows the one thing that can wipe that grin off of his face is discovering that his show has ended, meaning that he isn't supposed to exist anymore which causes him to breakdown, as he disintegrates as a result of this. APPEARANCE Bendy resembles that of an old-fashioned cartoon character: having a black and white color scheme, cartoonish gloves, and a cheerful-looking expression (which apparently never changes). In addition to this, the top of his head resembles cartoony "horns", he wears a white bow tie, and sports black shoes. His eyes are in a pie-cut style, resembling that of an old, 1920s cartoon character. Chapters Bendy first appeared in the first chapter, although as a cardboard cutout. Several of these can be seen throughout the Workshop (the setting in the game). Some of these cutouts appear to move on their own, especially the one that pops up near the theatre room, and the other appearing behind Henry in a hallway. Bendy also appears on multiple posters throughout the workshop and sticker-like objects on the walls and desks. Several sketches of the character also appear on some desks, especially one of his head with a sticky note reading "NO" on it. After Henry collects all six items, Bendy appears on a projection in the theatre room. After Henry activates the Ink Machine, the entrance to the Ink Machine's room is suddenly boarded up. Upon getting closer, Ink Bendy will burst from the boards, attempting to grab Henry while screeching. After seemingly failing, Ink Bendy retreats back into the Ink Machine room, whilst the hallway that Henry is in begins to fill with ink. Ink Bendy can be seen again when in the Pentagram Room. He appears for a split second in two flashbacks, along with a wheelchair and the Ink Machine, before Henry passes out. Bendy reappears again in Chapter 2, again as a cardboard cutout. However, these cutouts can be destroyed by Henry with an axe. Some cutouts, especially ones in front of a pentagram, reappear when Henry turns his back on them, seemingly untouched. In the orchestra room, several Bendy cutouts appear, depending on where Henry is in the room. If downstairs, multiple cutouts spawn in the upstairs room, increasing if Henry leaves and reenters the room. This also occurs if Henry is in the upstairs room, only the cutouts spawn downstairs on stage. A maximum of nine Bendy cutouts can appear here. Near the end, Sammy Lawrence summoned Ink Bendy in an attempt to sacrifice Henry and appease him, hoping that Ink Bendy would free him from his ink-covered body. However, Ink Bendy seems to kill Sammy instead, although this is unofficial because the death happens off-screen. This gives Henry time to escape. Near the exit, Ink Bendy will suddenly pop up in front of Henry, blocking the exit. Forced to find another way out, Henry is then forced to run from Ink Bendy, until he reaches the vault. Having blocked the door, Henry is seemingly safe from Ink Bendy. nk Bendy appears once again in Chapter 3. He lurks throughout the department, where Henry is forced to hide from him in order to escape. Physical Alice seems to despise and even fear him and his ink. Ink Bendy is able to teleport to Henry by warping through the walls if he lingers for too long in an area. Henry can avoid him by hiding in one of the Little Miracle Stations, after which he will see Ink Bendy lumbering past him before disappearing into another wall. Henry may also escape him by returning to the elevator before he is caught. Ink Bendy cannot be hurt, let alone killed, by any of Henry's weapons, including the Tommy Gun which has the ability to kill The Projectionist in seconds. Physical Alice also mentions that Ink Bendy hates it when his cardboard cutouts are destroyed, and after Henry destroys them, Ink Bendy chases him down once again. At the end of the Chapter, if Henry chose the Demon path earlier, the post-credits image shows Ink Bendy in the doorway with a Searcher and several Butcher Gang members, implying that he is raising a massive army of ink creatures. Bendy appears in Chapter 4, intervening while The Projectionist is chasing Henry. Both of the monsters' attention is drawn away from Henry, allowing him to hide. The two monsters then attack each other and begin ruthlessly fighting, with the battle ending with Bendy ripping The Projectionist's head off. Ink Bendy returns in "The Last Reel", the fifth and final chapter to the game as the final boss. Bendy is first referenced inside the Film Vault, where he had previously stolen a film reel from the vault for a unknown reason, forcing Henry to go into the demon's lair. Later, as the player is walking to the lair, he is spotted walking down a parallel hallway, a glass window between the two sides. Afterwards, the player comes across an ink river between them and Ink Bendy's lair, causing Henry to leave Allison and Tom behind, for they can't cross it safely. Walking into the lair, Henry rather quickly finds a makeshift throne for the beast, made out of objects and surrounded by screens showing snippets of Bendy cartoons. Henry then finds and plays a cassette recorded by Joey by the throne, explaining that they created life both on the screen and in the hearts of those who saw the moving pictures. Joey then goes on to say that when the tickets stopped selling, "only the monsters remained... shadows of the past.", but explains Henry can save them, and says there's one thing Bendy never saw: "The End". but once Henry walks back to the "throne room" and pushes in the "The End" tape into the film player by the throne, the beast reappears, but gets distracted by one of the screens turning on. Once two screens show "The End", the beast tries to make a grab for Henry, but a very bright light (possibly coming from all the screens in the room showing the same ending card) stuns, then disintegrates the beast, ending the threat once and for all. BENDY IN NIGHTMARE RUN Bendy appears in the spinoff as the main protagonist, where he partakes in endless runs being chased by monsters and collecting Bacon Soup. Gallery Video TRIVIA * It was theorized that Joey transformed himself into Ink Bendy, this being hinted at by the fact that the Demon path contains a recording of Joey while the Angel path contains one of Susie. In the recording, Joey discusses the idea that belief can make one powerful, rich, and even enable them to cheat death, musing over such a positively silly thought but with such a tone that he seems to want to try it. This implies that Joey, in his older years, was suffering from health conditions and may have been the one bound to the wheelchair until he learned to control the Ink Machine, turning himself into his own character so as to become immortal. This would explain why Joey was obsessed with keeping the Machine running. ** With Joey later turning out still alive albeit remorseful for the damage he had done in the studio, it's turned out that Ink Bendy is indeed Bendy incarnated by the Ink Machine in an attempt to bring his characters to life to help the public understand how he perceives them by letting them meet in person. The project took a blow when an attempt to create Bendy had a less-than-favorable outcome and no attempt to perfect the dancing demon was attempted ever again Bendy fought Cuphead on DBX and won. * Ink Bendy's design from the game's beta lacked arms and legs and had a different head shape. During this time, Ink Bendy also had a different behavior in Chapter 1: Instead of trying to grab Henry, Ink Bendy just looked around, seemingly checking the place out. ** His beast form is based on Xenomorphs from Alien ** Bendy starts off the main antagonist of the game,in Chapter 5,It is revealed that Bendy might been friendly, but Joey Drew locked him up,turning a cruel monster,this makes Joey Drew the Bigger Bad and hidden true main antagonist of the game. Navigation Category:Mascots Category:Demon Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Titular Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Mischievous Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Leader Category:Possessor Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Predator Category:Immortals Category:Internet Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:The Heavy Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Traitor Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Category:Archenemy Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Multi-beings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Fighter Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dissociative Category:Satan Category:Ferals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mutated Category:Protective Category:Deceased Category:Disney Villains Category:Polluters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Bendy Villains Category:Bendy antagonists Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Damned Souls Category:Collecter of Souls Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Antagonists with accelerated Healing Category:Life-Drainers Category:Self-aware Category:Traitors Category:Fangirls Category:Perverts Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Dark Lord Category:Force of Nature Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Antagonists Category:Predators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Undead Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Pride Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Protagonists turned Antagonists Category:Thought-Forms Category:Water Users Category:Fear Users Category:Fearmongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cataclysm Category:In Love Antagonists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Protective Antagonists Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Saved Souls Category:Necessary Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Revived Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Parasite Category:Warlords Category:Scapegoat Category:Outcast Category:From Nobody to Nightmare